


Do you like my pancakes?

by ALzzza



Series: Heart of the Home [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bat Brothers, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Family Bonding, Fluff, For the Win, Gen, Good Brother Jason Todd, I Don't Even Know, THIS IS STUPID AND MAKES NO SENSE, Tim Drake is a disaster, basically Tim being a sleep deprived mess is my favorite trope, i swear it’s not, in the form of pancake metaphors?, it’s been sitting here staring at me so I’m gonna post it, the title sounds like a poorly thought out sexual innuendo, this is strictly a product of my poor sleep deprived writers blocked mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALzzza/pseuds/ALzzza
Summary: "Did you justpatthat pancake?!"It's way to early in the morning for Jason to be dealing with murderous little brothers, but he does because he's such a good big brother. Dickhead would be proud.Or, Tim's Tired But There's Pancakes And Then There's Jason





	Do you like my pancakes?

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I like making pancakes when I’m sleep deprived so of course I sat down with my sleep deprived pancakes and wrote about my fav sleep deprived bro. :P

Tim was just pulling out the last of his ingredients as Jason walks in the kitchen. Jay spares him a glance but otherwise walks straight to the fridge. Tim ignores him outright, focusing on his task. His expression pulling together tightly under the force of his concentration.

 

Jason doesn't bother looking up from where he was half in the fridge, asks voice muffled, “Watchya making, Replacement?”

 

“Pancakes.” Similarly, Tim doesn't bother looking away from where he was carefully measuring out the flour. Looking for all the world like it was a bomb in his hand seconds away from exploding and not a plastic measuring cup, a nonsensical sight to say the least.

 

“Cool.” Jason throws out, pulling the orange juice out of the fridge. Carelessly slamming it shut as he turns around.

 

He opens one of the many cupboards littering the kitchen. Snatching a large cup out before placing it on the bench he was resting. “I’ll just have some of them then. I don’t feel like making anything.”

 

Tim looks towards him, opening his mouth then closing it with a snap, both their eyes getting caught on the juice Jason's pouring as it made loud glugging noises.

 

Once Jason finishes, he turns to Tim. Sipping his orange juice, and they watched each other for a moment.

 

Then, “If you touch my pancakes, I will kill you.” Tim’s facial expression doesn't change from the blank indifference he’d been wearing, watching Jason, voice sounding completely sincere in his threat.

 

Jason just looks at him, raising an eyebrow in a slow practised motion.

 

Tim seems to lose all interest in him the next second, turning around to continue adding ingredients to his mixing bowl as if nothing had occurred at all. Whisks it all together with a hum as Jason watches from over his shoulder, glass of orange juice held lazily in hand.

 

Tim finally moves over to the pan he’d been heating on the stovetop, spraying some oil. He measures out the batter and _very carefully_ pours it onto the frying pan. It spreads in a long oval, noticeable lumps of flour on the surface. Tim and Jason observing it with watchful eyes.

 

They wait together in lingering silence, Tim successfully flipped two pancakes, transferring them both to a plate. As he flips the third, it gets stuck to the bottom of the pan, Tim letting out a quiet noise of distress.

 

Regardless he quickly transfers that pancake to the plate as well. Reaching his hand out to pat it absently a couple times before bouncing back over to the mixing bowl, pouring more batter onto the pan.

 

Jason stared at him piercingly, letting the silence stretch for a second before he questions, sounding incredulous, “Did you just _pat_ a _pancake_?”

 

Tim doesn't bother looking up from the pancake he's observing fixedly when he answers, “It has a tear in it, Jay. I need to reassure it that I love it just as much as all the other pancakes.”

 

Jason snorts, but otherwise doesn't say anything.

 

Once all the batter has been used, Tim moves over to the dining table. Very carefully placing half the pancakes on Jason’s plate before plopping down in front of his own. Jason watches, very purposefully not touching the pancakes until he feels safe to do so without losing limbs.

 

And he does so after a beat, slowly sliding into his chair. Grabs his knife and fork, about to tear into his food but pauses. Watches Tim snatch the maple syrup off the table, pouring it onto his pancakes in a slow drizzle.

 

“Do you ever think Dick just makes pancakes so he can eat an unholy amount of syrup without getting in too much trouble?” Tim's asking, not pausing in pouring a simply _unhealthy_ amount of syrup on his plate.

 

“...Yeah.” Jason's reply is hesitant, still watching.

 

Tim doesn't even look like he heard, finishes pouring with a quiet noise of success. Makes happy noises as he eats his syrup-soaked pancakes.

 

Jason continues to peer at him as they eat. Watches with two parts amusement, one part concern as Tim finishes, only to pick up his plate. Licking all the excess syrup off in one smooth motion.

 

“Tim…” He starts soothingly, “When’s the last time you slept?”

 

Tim looks at him, appearing startled at the question. He recovers quickly though, asks, “What time is it?"

 

“Nine in the morning.”

 

Tim looks down with a little nod, counting his fingers before pausing. He frowns.

 

“I… don’t know.” His eyebrows furrow together in thought, before looking at Jason. “What day is it, again?”

 

Jason draws in a long-exasperated breath before announcing, “ _Yeah no._ ” He stands abruptly, sending his chair screeching backwards. Reaches a hand out to slowly manhandled Tim out of his chair. “Let’s go, I’m taking you to bed.”

 

Tim doesn't even put up a fight, lets Jason drag him along without a single word of protest. And when Jason asks, suspicious, he just sighs contently, replying, “I’ve had pancakes. It’s okay to sleep now.”

 

Jason hums, an amused smile on his face as he watches Tim practically stumble up the stairs. Jason’s hand the only thing keeping him from outright face planting into the banister. They continue down the hall in a similar manner. Tim curling into Jason’s side further the more they move through the hallway.

 

Then suddenly, Tim jerks to a stop, swinging around to face Jason.

 

And Jason can admit if only to himself that Tim looks adorably alarmed in his half-asleep state. Jason smothers the wide smile trying to take over his face.

 

“I gave you the hurt pancake. You liked it, right Jason?” Tim's blinking heavily, looking like a tired kitten. Jason imagined a tiny black cat falling around as he tries to find somewhere comfortable to doze before giving up completely, curling up into a ball to fall asleep where he stood.

 

Jason tries—and fails—to shake the image away as he watches Tim peer at him determinedly. “Yes, Timmy,” he assures patiently, trying to guide him along. “I liked the pancake.”

 

Tim doesn't budge. “You liked it as much as the other pancakes?” The question sounds a little too serious.

 

Jason smiles at him affectionately. “Yes, Tim.” Still trying to herd him along. “I liked it as much as the other pancakes.”

 

Tim nods glumly, face perfectly solemn. Jason tugs at his arm, gently leading him along the hall.

 

“That’s good…” Tim murmurs, following at a sedated pace. “You need to let them know that you still love them all, sometimes.”

 

Jason isn't really sure they're talking about the pancakes anymore. _Still_ , mentally shrugs. Getting to Tim's room finally, he walks them the last stretch, straight to the bed, obstinately _ignoring_ the scattered coffee cups littering the room like dust.

 

He places Tim under the covers before stepping back.

 

“Bruce forgets. He shouldn’t. But…” Tim trails off, voice mumbling together in his tired state, he shuffles around a few times before settling with a huff. “You guys are always fighting. You should just sit down and talk about something other than killing, maybe then you guys won’t forget so much.” Jason doesn't bother asking what he means, thinks he has a pretty good idea. Watches Tim snuggle into his bed instead.

 

His eyes already closing when he mumbles a sleepy, “Love you, Jay.”

 

And maybe Jason isn't going to sit down and talk to Bruce anytime soon. Doesn't particularly want to, but he figures he can manage a quiet, “Love you too, Timmy.” before walking out the door.

 

They were family, after all.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Later on, as Jason breaks into the Cave, he figures it is _also_ in the interest of Brother Duty to find the security footage of Tim patting the pancake and send it to the entire bat clan. Tim probably wouldn’t be _too_ _mad_ when he finds out. And besides, it doesn’t hurt to remember.

 

_It has a tear in it, Jay. I need to reassure it that I love it just as much as all the other pancakes._

 

Yeah, Jason thinks to himself, sometimes a little reassurance goes a long way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this, and y'know it's being useful posted here instead of just sitting in my documents, lol. 
> 
> Be sure to comment and freak out about tired Tim Drake with me! No, actually, please--it'll give me like ten years of life. ;)


End file.
